Akogare Starting Block!!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #97dce1 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Just Wanna Know |next = He's so perfect!! |current track = Akogare Starting Block!! }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist= Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata)||lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Takashi Saeki |arrangement = Takashi Saeki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.7 Aiichiro Nitori |tracks = |price = |length = 4:40 |episodes = }} Akogare Starting Block!! (アコガレStarting Block!! The Aspiring Starting Block!!) is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.7 Aiichiro Nitori. It is performed by Aiichiro Nitori's seiyū, Kouki Miyata. The song was released on October 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 憧れで加速する　頑張りが実を結ぶ まだ僕には眩し過ぎるけれど もっと速くなりたい　もっと認められたい このチームの一員として いつかは僕も立ちたいんだ 情熱を繋ぎあえるスタート台の上に きっとかなう明日へ 一生懸命これからも！　決意表明です 精一杯うんとストローク　届く日を夢に見て 今日も頑張っています 選ばれる人がいて　涙のむ人もいて 多分僕らはライバルなんだけれど その分応援する　次こそって思うよ このチームが好きだから 真剣に取り組める今日を 見ていてくれる存在　心強いんだ はやく追いつきたいな 僕にだってきっとできる！って　信じていいですか？ 昨日よりついガムシャラに　チカラ入っちゃいます 同じ景色が見たくて 一生懸命これからも！　決意表明です 精一杯うんとストローク　届く日を夢に見て 僕にだってきっとできる！って　信じていいですか？ 昨日よりついガムシャラに　チカラ入っちゃいます 今日も頑張っています |-| Rōmaji = Akogare de kasoku suru ganbari ga mi wo musubu Mada boku ni wa mabushisugiru keredo Motto hayaku naritai motto mitomeraretai Kono CHIIMU no ichiin toshite Itsuka wa boku mo tachitainda Jounetsu wo tsunagiaeru SUTAATO dai no ue ni Kitto kanau ashita e Isshokenmei korekara mo! ketsui hyoumei desu Seiippai unto SUTOROOKU todoku hi wo yume ni mite Kyou mo ganbatteimasu Erabareru hito ga ite namida nomu hito mo ite Tabun bokura wa RAIBARU nandakeredo Sono bun ouen suru tsugi koso tte omou yo Kono CHIIMU ga suki dakara Shinken ni torikumeru kyou wo Miteite kureru sonzai kokorozuyoinda Hayaku oitsukitai na Boku ni datte kitto dekiru! tte shinjite ii desuka? Kinou yori tsui gamushara ni chikara haicchaimasu Onaji keshiki ga mitakute Isshokenmei korekara mo! ketsui hyoumei desu Seiippai unto SUTOROOKU todoku hi wo yume ni mite Boku ni datte kitto dekiru! tte shinjite ii desuka? Kinou yori tsui gamushara ni chikara haicchaimasu Kyou mo ganbatte imasu Romaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = I get strength from my aspiration and my effort bears fruit It’s still still too bright for me but I want to be faster and be acknowledged more As a member of this team I also want to stand there one day On the starting block connecting the passion I’ll head for the tomorrow when it comes true This is the declaration of my determination that I’ll do my utmost best I’ll swim with all my might, dreaming about the day when I reach it I’ll keep at it today as well There are people who are chosen and also people who choke back their tears We are probably rivals but We cheer for each other and think we’ll make it next time for sure Because we love our team I can do my best earnestly today Because the presence watching over me is reassuring I want to catch up with him soon Is it all right to think that I can also do it? I’ll be even more impulsive and enthusiastic than yesterday Because I want to see the same scenery This is the declaration of my determination that I’ll do my utmost best I’ll swim with all my might, dreaming about the day when I reach it Is it all right to think that I can also do it? I’ll be even more impulsive and enthusiastic than yesterday I’ll keep at it today as well Videos References Navigation |color2 = #97dce1 |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:Akogare Starting Block!! fr:Akogare Starting Block!! Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.7 Aiichiro Nitori